3 Raras Vs La Mafia
by Kuro Hikari-chan
Summary: Ellas eran 3 chicas otakus normales con una aburrida vida en México, hasta que un día una extraña y familiar bazooka rosa les cae del cielo, el nuevo invento de la familia Bovino que es capaz de teletransportarte a otra dimensión y esa es la extraña y divertida dimensión de Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ ¿Qué hará ahora la mafia con estas 3 niñas anormales que les envió el destino?.
1. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ!

Para Kaori Comaeda ^-^

Disfrútenlo¡

* * *

Caminaban 3 chicas de unos 15 años lentamente como intentando retrasar la llegada a aquel lugar tan aburrido y normal para todos... la secundaria.

-No quiero ir a la secu, vayamos mas lento. . . !talvez nos cierren la puerta y no nos dejen entrar¡- sugirio la chica mas bajita del grupo de piel blanca con ojos castaños, el cabello negro y ondula mientras daba un vuelta frente a las otras dos bloqueandoloes el paso.

-Yo tampoco quiero ir Tere, pero hoy hacemos examen de recuperacion de matematicas y no podemos faltar- contesto con resignacion la mas alta, aunque tampoco era demasiada diferencia, mientra la esquivaba y continuaba caminando, caminaba rapido haciendo que su cabello negro se moviera, tenia los ojos de un castaño oscuro y la piel aperlada tipica en los mexicanos.

-Pe-pero. . . Diana-

-Callense y caminen las dos de una vez, hace mucha calor y el jumper no ayuda mucho- gruño con fastidio la chica de mediana estatura de piel un poco morena con el cabello y los ojos chocolate.

-Si, si, todas odiamos el jumper pero que le vamos a hacer el el uniforme de la secundaria-dijo Teresa mientras jalabamuna punta de su jomper (ella de verdad odiaba los vestidos, faldas o jumpers.)

-Oe, Nicol ¿que es eso?- pregunto Diana mientras se detenia.

-¿Que es que?-inquirio con curiosidad mientras se detenia al igual que las otras dos.

-Eso, esa cosa brillante en el cielo- señalo al cielo apuntando un destello muy brillante que parecia acercarse a cada segundo.

-!Una estrella fugaz¡- grito Teresa con asombro mientras se volteaba a ver el cielo.

-Noo, es Goku que vino a saludarnos- dijo Nicol con sarcamos mientras movia la cabeza de un lado hacia otro

-!Enserio¡-grito Tere con felicidad.

-Callate Teresa-gruño Nicol mientra trataba de taparle la boca corriendo de un lado para otro sin lograrlo.

-Oigan, la cosa extraña se nos esta acercando-Dijo Diana.

-Cierto la habiamos olvidado- dijieron ambas mientras se separaba (ya que Nicol habia logrado atrapar a Tere y ahora la apretaba del cuello) y dirigian su vista al cielo intentando ver aquella extraña cosa que se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Nooo me digaaan, no me habia dado cuenta-dijo Diana con sarcasmos.

-Haber es una. . . ¿bazooka?- pregunto Nicol mientras forzaba la vista.

-¿Como en KHR?. . . Espera, !¿dijiste bazooka?¡-pregunto Diana con miedo.

-Si ¿por qu. . . deberiamos correr-.

-Si, deberiamos. . . !corran¡-gritaron las 3 a la vez dandose media vuelta y comenzando a correr, pero solo a unos pasos Teresa callo al suelo, regresaron intentando arrastrala si era necasario pero ya era demasiado tarde

-!DEMONIOS¡-gritaron las 3 mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos...la bazooka callo sobre ellas y lleno todo el lugar de humo rosa. . .¿rosa?.

El lugar estaba completamente inundado de humo rosa ni siquiera serias capaz de verte la palma de la mano si quisieras.

-Quien sea que este encima de mi. . . !quitese ya¡-rezono una voz entre tanto humo rosa que habia en el lugar.

-Oe¡ porque me tiras-

-Porque estas muy pesada Teresa-

-Oigan ustedes ¿donde demonios se supone que estamos?-

-Uhmm. . .¿en el cielo?-

-¿Y por que el cielo es rosa Tere? haber responde-

-Por que a Dios ¿le gusta el rosa?-

-Pues tiene pésimo gusto para la decoración entonces-

-Ya callense las dos, no estamos muertas y apurence que quiero salir de tanto rosa-sono la voz de Nicol mientras se escuchaba su caminar

-Osea qué pudimos haber sido secuestradas por alienes y estar en rosalandia y lo único que hubieras querido hacer es dejar de ver tanto rosa- dijo Diana mientras intentaba parar a Teresa (ya que con tanto rosa no veía nada).

-Pues dudo mucho que pudiera dejar de ver rosa y estuvieramos en rosalandia-dijo Tere

-!Que caminen les dije¡-se oyo la voz de Nicol a lo lejos (al parecer ya estaba muy lejos)

-!Yes, my lord¡-contestaron al mismo tiempo Diana y Teresa mientras comenzaban a correr.

Suiguieron caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que lograron ver una luz a lo lejos

-!Veo la luz¡-grito Teresa

-Que parte de que no estamos muertas no entiendes Tere-

-No la luz que vez al final del tunel, otra luz parece que es del sol-

Las chicas continuaron caminando hasta llegar a salir del humo cuando vieron el exterior quedaron mudas. . . definitivamente ese lugar no era Mexico dudaban incluso que fuera el mundo real, todo parecia como si estuvieran en un anime.

-¿Que demonios paso a . . .qui?-pregunto Diana mientras comenzaba a ver a Nicol y a Tere

-¿Que te ocurre. . . Diana?¿Nicol?-pregunto Teresa mientras miraba a Diana y a Nicol quedando impactada

Las 3 chicas voltearon rapidamente a verse en un pequeño cristal que habia en la casa de al lado . . .se quedaron sorprendidas al ver sus reflejos en el cristal.

Diana ahora tenia la piel blanca al igual que su cabello que le llegaba a la cintura con el ojo izquierdo rojo y el derecho azul.

Nicol tenia el cabello morado hasta media espalda muy alborotado y los ojos de un extraño blanco convinando con su piel clara.

Y Teresa tenia el cabello celeste, ondulado y corto con los ojos de un rojo carmesi brillante.

Y sobre todo las 3 tenian el uniforme de la secundaria de Nanimori.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ AQUÍ?!- Fue lo que resonó por toda la "pacifica" ciudad de Nanimori ese día, lamentablemente esto acababa de comenzar y las cosas se pondrían aun mas raras de lo que ya eran.

* * *

Perdón si esta pésimo, hasta yo lo se¡ TToTT así que si alguien quiso leerlo se lo agradezco de todo corazón y también les agradecería si dejara un review para saber si a alguien le gusta.

Acepto criticas (constructivas claro esta),tomatazos, helados lo que quieran

Les mando un beso recien salido del horno, cuidense de las bazookas que caen del cielo¡

Bye-bye


	2. Busquemos a Tsuna

**Hola hermosa gente de fanfiction antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews, respondo al final del capitulo,por ultimo Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro ahora si a leer.**

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el pavimento, recargadas en la vitrina de una pastelería en el centro de la ciudad, con una enorme nube de tormenta sobre sus cabezas, haciendo que la gente que pasa las viera con extrañeza.

-Y ahora que hacemos~- murmuro con la cabeza gacha Diana mientras la nube sobre su cabeza se volvía mas grande.

-!Ya se¡- grito Tere mientras se paraba de golpe y un foquito aparecía de la nada sobre su cabeza haciendo que Diana levantara la cabeza -Primero, Nicol quita ese foco de mi cabeza-

-Ok, ok -Dijo Nicol despreocupada mientras aventaba el foco a no se donde haciendo que le callera a alguien en la cabeza haciendo que este gritara de dolor

-!Auch¡,!Fíjate donde avientas las cosas niña¡- grito el hombre mientras se acercaba con el puño en alto dispuesta a golpearla.

-!Cállate y quédate quieto imbécil¡ a menos de que quieras que te golpee mas fuerte- grito Nicol con los ojos brillante mientras sacaba un bate de fierro (sabrá Dios de donde) y una aura tenebrosa la rodeaba -Discúlpate- ordeno Nicol mientras lo tiraba al piso y le ponía el bate en la cabeza -!Ahora¡-

-Go-gomenasai señorita- se disculpo el hombre temblando de miedo

-Ok-Dijo Nicol como si nada mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto y quitando el bate de la cabeza del hombre, cuando el extraño estaba a punto de levantarse lo pateo mandándolo a volar al mejor estilo equipo rocket -Disculpa aceptada-.

-Guaauu¡- dijeron Tere y Diana mientras miraban la pequeña estrellita que aparecía en el cielo

-Por eso no hay que meterse conmigo jijiji- rio Nicol con una sonrisa que podria considerarse psicopata mientras el fleco le cubria los ojos

-ahh. . .cof cof- tosió Diana atrayendo la atención de Tere y una mas tranquila Nicol -Olvidando esta tétrica escena ¿de donde demonios sacaste ese foco Nicol?- pregunto Diana con curiosidad mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo encontré- respondió Nicol como si nada

-¿De dónde?-insistió curiosa

-De por ahí, no importa ahora si Tere ¿cuál es ese santo plan que nos estas contando desde hace media hora?- pregunto Nicol con impaciencia

-Oh cierto mi plan es. . .es. . . es. . . lo diremos en el siguiente capítulo¡- dijo Tere como anunciadora de comerciales

-!Que digas el jodido plan de una vez¡- grito Nicol a punto de lanzársele encima y asfixiarla de no ser porque Diana la detuvo a tiempo juntándole las manos detrás de la espalda

-Ya, ya no soportas nada Nicol mi plan es. . .!busquemos a Tsuna¡- Dijo Tere como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Tanto tiempo para que digieras eso. . .-dijo Nicol con tic en el ojo -Ahora si. . . !te voy a matar Teresa¡- dijo Nicol mientras se soltaba y comenzaba a perseguir a Teresa con el bate de antes en alto dispuesta a golpearla

-Es una buena idea pero tiene dos problemas- dijo Diana mientras miraba a Nicol y a Teresa sin hacer nada (ya que Nicol había tirado el bate al suelo y ahora ahorcaba a Teresa)

-Enserio ¿cuales? estaba segura de que mi plan era perfecto- dijo Teresa como si Nicol no la estuviera ahorcando al estilo Homero Simpson

-Primero: Como lo encontramos y Segundo: que le decimos- contesto Diana mientras separaba a Teresa de Nicol

-Que tal si le decimos: !Hola Tsuna, venimos de otra dimensión donde tu eres un personaje de anime¡- dijo Tere alegre mientras subía las manos al cielo

-No creo que sea buena idea que les digamos que son personajes de anime- dijo Diana con el dedo índice y pulgar en la barbilla mientras intentaba pensar en una respuesta mas lógica

-Que tal: Sabemos todo sobre ti ayúdanos o muere- opino Nicol mientras sonreía de medio lado

-Ya se digámosle: !Soy tu fan, enséñame a usar las llamas de ultima voluntad¡- dijo Teresa con los ojos brillosos

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación. . .pero no seria una mala idea- dijo Diana mientras sonreía bobamente

-Y si solo les decimos que veníamos caminando directo a la secundaria y una bazooka de la que salía humo rosa nos callo encima, aquí el humo rosa es normal por lo que deben de saber algo. . .y luego le ordenamos que nos enseñe como usar las llamas- dijo Nicol mientras soñaba como golpeaba a gente con las llamas de ultima voluntad.

-Bueno y ahora ¿donde lo buscamos?- pregunto Diana rompiendo la burbuja donde se encontraban encerradas

-En. . . la secundaria de nami-chuu- sugirió Teresa

-¿En la secundaria?. . . ahhh por dios ni siquiera sabemos si son los de 15 o los de 25 años¡- grito Diana desesperada mientras se jalaba el cabello haciendo que la gente la mirara como diciendo: "_Esta loca_".

-Bueno pues busquémoslo en su casa y fin ya deja de preocuparte tanto Diana- dijo Nicol mientras arrastraba a Teresa y a Diana hasta que se detuvo de golpe

-¿Alguna sabe donde esta la casa de Tsuna?- pregunto con un tic en el ojo mientras Diana y Teresa caían al suelo con unas gotitas en sus cabezas

-No tengo ni idea, busquemos por toda Nami-chuu si es necesario- dijo Teresa con determinación mientras se ponía de pie con los ojos brillantes

-Bueno que les parece si buscamos por allá- dijo Diana mientras señalaba un parque

Avanzaron un rato en dirección al parque hasta que llegaron al centro del parque que era una plataforma y en medio tenia una pequeña fuente

-Oigan esperen yo conozco este lugar- dijo Diana mientras se detenía

-!¿Enserio?¡-preguntaron con asombro las dos

-Aquí. . .!aquí ocurrió la pelea entre Dino, Mukuro, Xanxus, Squalo y Byakuran vs Jager y Bermuda¡ !KYAAAA¡-grito emocionada -Aha, aha se me va el aire- dijo entrecortadamente mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-Claro que te quedaste sin aire gritaste como si hubieras visto al mismísimo Slenderman- dijo Teresa

-Eso significa que estamos cerca, sigamos-ordeno Nicol mientras arrastraba a Diana que un se encontraba en shock.

Después de eso siguieron caminando. . . y caminando. . .y caminando. . . y caminaron aun mas. . . caminando, caminando

-Caminando- dijo Tere con aburrimiento

-!Que dejes de decir eso joder, estábamos tan cerca de la casa de Tsuna y no se que hicimos que ya hasta pasamos la secundaria, le dimos la vuelta a media nami-chuu y aun no encontramos la maldita casa¡-grito Nicol mientras daba vueltas por la banqueta

-Oi un poco mas y haces un oyó en el piso jajaja- bromeo Teresa intentando hacer enojar a Nicol cosa que estaba logrando y mucho

-Tu. . .~-susurro Nicol tenebrosamente mientras intentaba no tirarse encima de ella y ahorcarla

-Oigan esa no es la casa de Tsuna- dio Diana mientas señalaba un casa de donde salía la madre de Tsuna

-Tanto tiempo caminando y estaba frente a nosotras todo este tiempo- dijo Nicol mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba dramáticamente

-No seas tan dramática ven levántate-dijo Teresa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Una vez que Nicol estuvo de pie caminaron hacia la casa que tanto habían estado buscando, cuando estaban a punto de tocar el timbre se pusieron a pensar

¿Ahora que demonios iban a hacer?. . .ni ellas lo sabían.

**CONTESTEN¡ ¿Quieren que sean los de 25 o los de 15? contesten por favor que no me decido**

**Hola, perdon si no se les hiso gracioso este capitulo (o a mi no se me izo muy gracioso) pero no tenia inspiracion y no queria dejar demasiado tiempo sin actualizar**

**kaori komaeda : **HOLA¡ Kaori como te enterastes del fic ni siquiera te avise, si ya lo se Fran es tuyo todos lo saben y gracias por los helados aqui esta la conti¡.

**Aria Shiffer Rawr :** Chaosu, Aria, muchas gracias por el review y las recomendaciones intentare mejorar, lo prometo¡ y tienes razon el fic sera un locura hasta el punto de causarle dolor de cabeza al pobre de Dame-Tsuna, gracias por leer.

**yolandachiku: **Hola yolandachiku-chan, no se si sea una tipica charla entre amigas pero con las mias esas platicas son totalmente normales, tomare en cuenta lo de ellas 3 corriendo por toda nami-chuu, gracias por leer¡.

**yosoyyo:** Chaosu yosoyyo, gracias por el review no crei que haria a alguien reir¡ y por lo de sentirte indentificada con Tere-chan te aviso que ella si existe es una amiga para quien hise el fic

**Natsumi: **Ohayo, gracias por la recomendacion no lo habia pensado, intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos ( Inner: lo que pasa es que se distrae con facilidad Yo: callate¡ ./.

**Les mando un beso recien salido del horno**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS¡**


	3. Nuestros nuevos nombre

**Hola de nuevo bellas personitas de fanfiction solo estoy aqui para agradecer sus reviews y decir : Katekyo Hitman Reborn¡ no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro ahora si comenzamos el 3° capitulo. Ah¡, por cierto gracias a quienes me respondieron mi pregunta :D y les tengo una pregunta de nuevo**

**¿Con quien les gustaria que estuvieran las chicas en el fic? he pensado en ponerle romance gracias a un review.**

Se encontraban las 3 chicas paradas frente a la casa de Tsuna, el sol comenzaba a molestarlas y las hormigas a subírseles, ¿por que? te preguntaras, !sencillo¡ llevaban mas de 30 minutos paradas sin moverse con las manos cercas del timbre pensando si tocar o no.

-Teresa, toca el timbre-ordeno Nicol mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Huummm,!yo porque, en ese caso que Diana toque el timbre ella esta mas cercas¡- grito Teresa estresada del sol (y no era bonito ver a Teresa estresada)

-No me metas en tus asuntos, además yo soy la que esta mas lejos del timbre- dijo Diana calmada, ella se encontraba al lado opuesto de donde se hallaba el timbre

-Que toques el timbre de una vez, mierda¡ tengo calor y las hormigas me pican- dijo Nicol mientras se sacudía fuertemente intentando tirar a las hormigas que se subían a ella

Mientras tanto sin darse cuenta la madre de Tsuna, Nana, llegaba de la tienda (vaya que se había tardado) y se acercaba por detrás silenciosamente

-! Hola ¡ ¿son amigas de Tsuna?- pregunto Nana entusiasmada de que su hijo tuviera mas amigos

-!KYAAAAA¡- gritaron fuertemente (estaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera escuchado por toda Nanimori) las 3 chicas mientras se volteaban rápidamente con las caras pálidas

-¿A-ah?-dijeron las 3 mientras intentaban recomponerse del susto que les había dado la madre de Tsuna

-H-hola, somos amigas de su hijo venimos a hacer una tarea- tartamudeo Diana mas calmada

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Nana un poco desconfiada por sus tartamudeos

-S-si mi nombre es. . .-"_Vamos, piensa Diana piensa si le dices tu verdadero nombre comenzara a sospechar_ "se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez y sin darse cuenta comenzó a jalarse el cabello con desesperación mientras daba vueltas por todo el jardín "_como se supone que me llamo_"

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto Nana mientras la miraba con rareza

-Sii, hace eso todo el tiempo- dijo tranquila Nicol mientras se acercaba a Diana -!Oye tu despierta¡-ordeno Nicol mientras la golpeaba en la cabeza con un abanico de papel gigante (sabrá Dios de donde saca tantas cosa)

Después de que Nicol golpeara a Diana y se calmara entraron las 3 junto a la mamá de Tsuna a la casa, se sentaron en el comedor y . . .comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Entonces ¿como se llaman?-pregunto la mamá de Tsuna mientras les servía té a las 3 chicas

-Y-yo me llamo. . . Nagisa- dijo Diana mientras se sobaba la cabeza en el lugar donde Nicol la había golpeado

-!Yo me llamo Kaori¡-respondió Teresa alegre, ella siempre había querido tener un nombre japonés y por fin lo tenia

-Yo me llamo Hikari- dijo con molestia mientras bebía de su Té como si no estuviera mintiendo

-Ahh. . . ¿y de que es la tarea?-

-!Ingles¡- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo, no podían decirle que la tarea era de Español eso no hubiera tenido sentido

-Ok!¡. . . Tsuna no esta pero pueden esperarlo en su cuarto- dijo Nana mientras recogía las tazas pero al darse la vuelta se escucho un ruido cuando se volteo en el piso estaban las 3 chicas, con la cara blanca y el alma saliéndoseles del cuerpo.

-T-tanto tiempo paradas como tontas frente a la puerta para que no este~- susurro Nicol con un tic en el ojo

-Aja~-dijeron las otras dos aun en el piso

10 minutos después ellas se encontraban en el cuarto de Tsuna; Nicol estaba dormida en la cama de Tsuna, Teresa jugaba con la consola que encontró bajo la cama y comía unas galletas que había robado de la cocina y Diana revisaba en cada cajón mientras cantaba y tiraba cada cosa que encontraba al piso.

-_**Tomar tu mano, verte fijo y mi misión es?. . .Hya¡~**_-cantaba Diana

-!Ya cállate de una vez Diana¡- grito Nicol mientras le aventaba a la cabeza una almohada

-!No¡, I love Loki- grito Diana mientras volvía a cantar -_**Que te parece un beso bajo la luz de la aurora, puedes darle el sabor que tu quieras~.**_-

Mientras las chicas invadían la privacidad de Tsuna, el llegaba a su casa con un pequeño bebe que todos conocemos, en su hombro.

-Ya llegue- dijo Tsuna mientras se quitaba lo zapatos sorprendido de ver otros zapatos mas que parecían escolares

-Bienvenido Tsuna- dijo Nana mientras salía de la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano

-Mamá¡ ¿que-e haces con ese cuchillo en la mano?- pregunto asustado y con la cara blanca

-La cena para ti y tus compañeras-

-¿Cuales compañeras?-

-Las que viene a hacer la tarea-

-¿Tarea? cual tare duele Rebon¡-grito Tsuna ya que Rebon lo había golpeado y ahora lo arrastraba por la escaleras

-Calla Dame-Tsuna- dijo mientras lo seguía arrastrando por las escaleras

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Tsuna, Tsuna se quedo viendo la puerta un rato hasta que

-Se valiente y entra -dijo Reborn mientras lo pateaba dentro de la habitación

Cuando levanto la mirada su cuarto estaba patas arriba, una muchacha jugaba con su consola mientras comía galletas que sabrá de donde había sacado, la otra estaba durmiendo en su cama como si fuera suya y la ultima estaba revolviendo y tirando las cosas de sus muebles

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Reborn mientras las apuntaba con con su pistola, sabia que no eran estudiantes normales

Las chicas voltearon a verlos por unos segundos y luego siguieron haciendo lo suyo.

-Toquen antes de entrar- fueron las únicas palabras que dijeron.

**Perdon no me maten, tarde mas de lo usual para subir este capitulo y siento que me quedo pesimo perdon.**

**Si quieren pueden dejar un review para aventarme tomatazos**

**Se despide: Kuro Hikari-chan****.**


	4. Guerra de 3

**Hola gente de fanfiction solo quiero decir:**

**1 Gracias por reviews, favoritos y followers (sea lo que sean los followers) ¡ :3**

**2 Apartir de ahora las protagonistas seran conocidas como : Teresa/Kaori, Nicol/Hikari y Diana/ Nagisa ya que los nombres en español se verian muy raros en japon**

**3 Ya decidi las parejas wiiii :D aunque mas que parejas seran los personajes favoritos de las protas (tanto en el fic como en la vida real)**

**5 ¿Alguien conoce a alguna persona que me pueda ayudar con las personalidades como un Beta Reader? (quiero mejorar mi forma de escribir)**

**6 Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece creo que ya lo saben T-T**

**5:00 PM, Casa de Tsuna**

Las chicas se encontraba sentadas en la mesa de la cocina todo el lugar estaba oscuro y sobre ellas había una lámpara iluminando la mesa al mejor estilo película detectivesca de los 50, frente a ellas se encontraba un Tsuna nervioso y un Reborn apuntándolas con un arma

\- ¿Y ustedes son?- pregunto Reborn mientras les apuntaba con su arma

-Personas~- respondió Hikari mientras se recostaba en la mesa ignorándolos olímpicamente a todos

-No me digas. . .-dijo Nagi con sarcasmo -Mi nombre es Nagisa- respondió mientras se señalaba si misma -la tsundere de al lado es Hikari- dijo señalando a la pelimorada de ojos blancos que solo gruño por el apodo -Y esta otra es Kaori- termino señalando a la muchacha de cabello azul y ojos rojos

-¿Y que hacen aquí?- pregunto ahora

-Que groseros ni siquiera nos han ofrecido un vaso de agua- gruño Hikari

-Pues vera, esto es raro lo que ocurrió es que. . .- Nagisa no termino de contestar ya que Kaori la interrumpió

-!Yo¡ yo contesto- grito Kaori mientras levantaba la mano como en el kínder

-Ok, tu contesta- dijo Nagisa suspirando ya sabía lo que ocurriría ahora

-Miren lo que ocurrió fue. . .-dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes (aunque en realidad no viera nada con los lentes puestos) y así fue como comenzó la larga y extraña explicación de Kaori

**30 LARGOOSSS Y ABURRIDOS MINUTOS DESPUES**

**-**Y si es como los puercos rosados descubrieron que pueden volar si les das chocolate- termino de explicar Kaori con una sonrisa

_GRIII, GRIII, GRIII (no golpeen a la autora por sus pésimos efectos especiales, imaginen que son grillos)_

Todo el mundo la miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre pervertido de rosalandia que venia a secuestrarnos para obligarnos a hacer yaoi

-Aja mejor explico yo- dijo Nagisa mientras se levantaba de su silla tirando a suelo el cubo de rubik que se había pasando armando desde hace un rato, que por cierto estaba mas revuelto que antes

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Nagi?- pregunto Kaori

-¿Ahh? me lo dio Hikari-

**FLASHBACK**

_-Y al octavo día Dios creo el yaoi para hacernos felices a todos. . .- explicaba Kaori (realmente ya no se ni de que habla)_

_Nagisa intentaba entretenerse viendo las hormigas que subían por la mesa, intentando ignorar las cosas que decía Kaori, la ultima vez que la interrumpió la golpeo con una cuchara, siguió así un rato hasta que sintió que alguien le aventaba algo a la cabeza, se volteo enojada pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta_

_Había dos enormes sillas que parecían tronos en una de ellas estaba Hikari tomando un jugo mientras era abanicada por Tsuna con una hoja de palmera, como en una caricatura en donde todos se pierden en una isla desierta y de una u otra forma logran crear un casa, y en el otro trono se encontraba Reborn tomando un café_

_-Que-e demonios Hikari ¿cómo hiciste eso?. . . !¿ y porque demonios me golpeaste?¡- grito la mas bajo posible, no quería volver a ser golpeada con una cuchara_

_-No te golpe por nada te lance eso para que no te aburrieras-explico mientras señalaba un cubo de rubik que se encontraba en el piso al lado de Nagi- y por tu primer pregunta. . .hum. . . ¿la magia del cine?- respondió alzando los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto_

**END FLASHBACK**

-Entonces no me estabas poniendo atención- susurro Kaori con un aura maligna sacando una cuchara de metal de su suéter negro

-!RUN BITCH RUN¡- le grito Hikari a Nagisa

-Tu también deberías correr Hi-ka-ri-dijo con una sonrisa demente Kaori mientras comenzó la persecución por toda la cocina, se escucho el ruido de ventanas rompiéndose, sillas y mezas volaron por todo el lugar, huesos se rompieron y uno que otro recibió cicatrices que jamás cerrarían, en especial Tsuna que recibió tremendo golpazo por parte de Kaori con su "_Súper y muy efectiva cuchara rompe huesos, arruina infancias y causa traumas" _marca registrada de este fic

-!Reborn detenlas están destruyendo la cocina¡- protesto Tsuna mientras se levantaba del piso, ya que había sido atropellado por las tres chicas

-Hum. . . en ese caso- susurro Reborn escondiendo su mirada con la sombra de su tan famoso sombrero, mientras sonreía- detenlas tu Dame-Tsuna- dijo Reborn mientras lo pateaba hacia donde se suponía estaba las chicas

Pasaron lo minutos hasta Nagisa se topo con una pared encendiendo el apagador logrando que se detuvieran las otras dos para ver el desastre que habían causado la mesa estaba boca bajo, la ventana rota, uno que otro estante ya no tenia puerta y había marcas de golpes de cucharas y bats (si, Hikari había sacado su famoso bat de metal rompe cráneos) en las paredes, incluso una silla estaba fuera de la casa. . . en la calle al haber sido aventada por Hikari cuando intentaba defenderse de Kaori, en pocas palabras la cocina estaba patas arriba

Aventaron sus armas al suelo, una cuchara en el caso de Kaori, un bat de metal por parte de Hikari y un cuchillo de cocina era el arma de Nagisa

-Nosotras no hicimos nada- dijeron las 3 volteando hacia otro lado que no fuera la cocina

-!¿Entonces quien fue?¡- pregunto Tsuna indignado y un poco de sarcasmo

-!TU¡-respondieron las tres mientras corrían a la sala como un rayo

Habian pasado 15 minutos desde que huyeron de la escena del crimen, como lo habían llamando, se encontraba en la sala llenas de vendas y curitas, cortesia de Bianchi que había llegado unos minutos después de la huida, sentadas frente a Rebon explicándole como habían llegado a ese lugar, pero ahora la que explicaba era Nagisa

-Y así es como llegamos a este mundo- explico Nagisa mientras agachaba la cabeza al igual que Kaori y Hikari

-Esta bien se quedaran aquí hasta que logremos regresarlas a su mundo- dijo Reborn como si no importara saltando sobre la cabeza de Kaori para después saltar al hombro de Bianchi -Mañana las llevaremos con los Bovino, Dames- respondió mientras Bianchi comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-_Nos dijo perdedoras_\- fue lo único que pensaron antes de correr al cuarto de Tsuna para saber quien se quedaría con la cama, obviamente Tsuna dormiría en el piso esta noche o tal vez mas.

Y así es como la casa de Tsuna se convirtió en un refugio para gente que al parecer no tiene nadien que les extrañe. . . espera no estaba contando eso ¿verdad?

**12:00 PM, Cocina**

Todos dormían, Reborn estaba en su amaca, Nana había estado viendo la tele con el volumen muy alto por lo que no noto todo el ruido que provenía de la cocina y habían pedido comida china para todos (y cuando digo para todos es para todos, pobre Nana se va a quedar pobre) por lo que jamás entro a la cocina y vio el desastre por lo cual dejo a las chicas quedarse un tiempo, las chicas había tenido que compartir la cama de Tsuna, Kaori abrazaba en sueños a Hikari mientras Nagi casi caía al piso

Y Tsuna. . . bueno Tsuna aun limpiaba la cocina, según Reborn un jefe de la mafia tenia que hacerse cargo de los destrozos de sus invitadas

Comienza una carrera para regresar a estas 3 niñas raras que les envió el destino de regreso a su mundo

**OMAKE:**

Nagisa/Autora/Diana se encontraba junto con Hikari/Nicol y Kaori/Teresa leyendo comentarios en un cuarto totalmente blanco con unos 3 sillones, tranquilamente hasta que ve que Hikari esconde uno

-¿Que me estas escondiendo Hikari-sempai?- pregunto

-N-nada- respondió nerviosa

-No es cierto Hikari-sempai le estas escondiendo un comentario- comento Hikari mientras le arrebataba el papelito de las manos y lo leía en voz alta

+~Natsumi chapter 3 . Aug 1

Ok mi voto para las parejas es Teresa con Fran o Dino , Nico con Yamamoto o Scualo elige el que quieras y Diana Gokudera o Enma. Me gusto los nombres que escogiste nos vemos bye.

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas es que estoy comentando desde mi celular.~+

-¿N-nicol y Scualo?- susurro Diana con una aura aterradora detrás mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos de cocina

-Oh oh yo me esconderé- dijo Teresa mientras se encondía en una caja

-Maldita seas Kaori- maldijo Nicol mientras veía la caja con enojo para después voltearse viendo -N-no te enojes Yukai además a ti te dijieron que con Gokudera- respondió evitando los cuchillos lo mejor que podía

-Si pero Gokudera es tu segundo favorito no el primero, el que mas te gusta es Bel- dijo mientras le lanzaba un cuchillo hacia la cabeza que lamentablemente pudo esquivar

Y así siguió aventándole cuchillos mientras Hikari los evadía y corría intentando escapar de Yukai

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo- se despidió Kaori saliendo un poco de la caja pero volviendo la cerrar ya que también le habían aventado un cuchillo -Yukai también tiene su lado yandere- susurro viendo la escena mientras comía palomitas.

**Por fin termine¡ PARTY HARD la autora por fin continuo (ok no) aun asi me duele la mano TT-TT, espero les aya gustado creo que hasta el momento este fue mi favorito pero me sigue doliendo la mano**

**Dejen Reviews si les gusto me animan a continuar mas rapido (casi tarde la semana para decidirme a hacer este capitulo, estaba depre te odio Tite Kubo por que mi Toshiro !¿POR QUE?¡**

**Cuídense mis hermosas personitas****.**


	5. ¡¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA¡¡

**H-Hola? Alguien se acuerda de mi y de mi fic? no? nadie? TT-TT Ok ya ¡!No estaba muerta andaba de parranda¡ por favor perdónenme quien quiera que aun me recuerde pero se me habia ido la inspiración y luego entre a la secu y Bleach me dejo con una horrible depresión y me acabo de dar cuenta que tire a libreta donde tenia todas mis ideas para este fic realmente aun no tengo inspiracion pero no quería dejar mas tiempo sin continuar asi que esto fue lo que salió**

"_pensamientos"_

**La primera cancion es el Opening de Noragami, la segunda es el character song de Fran "especial ilusion", la tercera es Gin no bara cantado por los protas de Diabolik Lovers y la ultima el opening de Diabolik Lovers **

**KHR no me pertenece y hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia algún lugar desconocido, aun, guiadas por Tsuna que iba en frente y que se encontraba cayéndose del sueño y al final ellas 3 que iban. . . ¿cantando?

_**-¡Oye!, ¿por que estas esperando? ya no tendré mas miedo**_\- cantaba Nagisa a todo volumen ignorando a la gente que se le quedaba viendo - _**Con el rifle cargado con las balas plateadas encontrémonos de nuevo esta noche~**_-

-_**El profundo bosque carmesí es mi país de las maravillas**_\- cantaba Kaori (cofgritabacof) haciendo que la gente la viera con miedo-_**Ven aquí a jugar en mi mundo de maravillas~-**_

_**-Durmiendo plácidamente, las cicatrices de tu cuello-**_Hikari era tal vez la que cantaba mas bajo_**-Incluso si soñaste que llegara el fin, hay un oscuro abismo~-**_

-C-chicas la gente se le queda viendo muy raro- dijo Tsuna

-Que hagan lo que quieran- fue lo único que contesto Nagi para comenzar a cantar de nuevo

-Hum, tiene razón Nagi, jamás oirán gente que cante mejor que nosotras que aprovechen- dijo Kaori mientras levantaba el pulgar en forma de éxito y muchas estrellitas brillaban a su alrededor

-_N-ni si quieran están cantando lo mismo_-

-Que raras, ¿Se habrán escapado del manicomio?, !Ámenme¡, Deberían prohibir que canten tan horrible- susurraban un grupo de personas desde una esquina con una extraña aura negra alrededor

-¡¿Que tanto ven? Tomen una foto dura más!- grito Hikari con estrellitas en los ojos y un aura oscura mientras aparecía su tan famoso bate de la nada y los apuntaba

De un momento a otro todo el lugar se llenó de los flash de las cámaras

-No debiste de haber dicho eso- dijeron ambas con cara de póker

-¡Cállense, las estaba defendiendo!-

-Mínimo podrían cantar la misma canción- recomendó Tsuna

-¿La misma canción? . . .Hum. . . – dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

**2 minutos después de pláticas, gritos, opciones y uno que otro golpe ya se encontraban cantando**

_**-Vamos, llora y grita más **_

_**con gran dolor este impulso escarlata surgió**_

_**tu sangre probar me incita mas**_

_**te hundiré en este amor que enfermo se volvió**_

_**mas fuerte (por siempre) hare que disfrutes del placer al sentir dolor**_

_**después de la felicidad**_

_**el mañana caerá sin piedad**_

_**al destino debemos jurar**_

_**así es porque somos:**_

_**MISS SADISTIC NIGHT~**_

Terminaron la canción con un grito que retumbo hasta el fin del mundo y de un momento a otro se escucho un par de aplausos voltearon hacia el frente, delante de ellas se encontraban Haru y Kyoko aplaudiendo fuertemente y detrás de ellas se encontraban los guardianes y no solo los vongolas si no también los Shimon ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN AHÍ LOS SHIMON? Y ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAN TODOS EN UNA PISTA DE ATERRISAGE ?!

Las reacciones de la chicas fueron diferentes : Hikari tenia la boca abierta completamente, Kaori se había quedado seria (¡el fin del mundo se acerca!) y Nagi tenia los ojos como platos

El ambiente se volvió un poco serio y extraño hasta que todo eso fue remplazado por un aura rosa con brillitos (moe, moe) que apareció detrás de las chicas que tenían los ojos como estrellitas y una sonrisa boba que era una mescla de felicidad, inocencia y sadismo puro (nos destruirán a todos¡)

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos, lagrimas, una gran sonrisa y pésima música de fondo y de un momento a otro. . . una explosión las mando a volar dentro de el avión que se encontraba al lado (guauu¡)

**15 minutos después**

Las chicas comenzaron a despertar después del golpe que se dieron contra el suelo del avión que en ese momento ya se encontraba despegando, abrieron los ojos encontrando frente a ellas a Rebon disfrazado de azafata, lo Shimon y todos los guardianes, y por todos me refiero a todos me refiero a todos menos a Hibari aun que quien sabe tal vez este en el techo o en las alas del avión.

-Ciaossu-

-R-rebon ¿Por qué estamos en un avión?. . .!¿a donde demonios nos llevas?¡- dijeron exactamente lo mismo las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Vamos a. . . Italia-

-. . .¿ eh? . . .¡¿EH?!-

-¿Cómo de que vamos a Italia?- pregunto Nagi

-¿Para que vamos a Italia?- inquirió Hikari

-¿Dónde demonios están muestras maletas?- pregunto Kaori

-E-etto Kaori la única ropa que tenemos es esta-dijo Nagi mientras señalaba el uniforme de Nami-chuu

-¡Y ESO QUE IMPORTA CONOCEREMOS A VARIA!- grito Kaori

-"_Puede que conozcamos a Squalo/Bel/Fran_"- pensaron Nagisa/Hikari/Kaori a la vez y de un momento a otro. . . se desmayaron de la emoción

¿Esto se puede volver más raro 1000 metros sobre el suelo?

¡Mafia, Asesinos, Bebes y 3 chicas otakus ¿Qué puede ocurrir mal?!

**Este fue el resultado ojala les haya gustado y se hallan reído o sonreído con que sea un poco dejen reviews entre mas recibo mas rapido actualizo¡ prometo continuar mas rapido **

**Bye-Bye**

**Natsumi: Si lo se lo dejaran pobre y se convertirá en su esclavo personal, muchas gracias por seguir este fic desde el principio :D**

**Sawada Sara: Me alegra mucho que te haya dado risa, la cuchara rompe huesos si existe Kaori/Teresa golpea hasta con un pelito hecho de papel**

**Kaori Komaeda: Si te invito a una Party Hard con Bel, Squalo, y ¡FRANN! y no me golpeas con tu cuchara rompe huesos ¿ok?, muy pronto clasificaremos a los chicos de KHR como Seme y Uke ya quiero que pase por cierto. . . continua tu fic de una vez¡**


	6. Nunca subas con dinamita a un avión

**Katekyo Hitman Rebon no me pertenese y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro lo unico que me pertenece son los Oc's y la rara historia**

**Lean el final por favor¡**

* * *

Las 3 chicas raras se veían tan adorables dormidas, cualquiera pensaría que no eran aquellas chicas que parecían disfrutar el sufrimiento de Tsuna, pero. . . si, tiene que haber un pero, ¿por qué? por que yo quiero. . .pero en aquel cuadro tan raro e inreal habia algo mal y era. . . que mientras todos estaban en sus cómodos asientos ellas se encontraban tiradas en un rincón del avión.

-Despiértense de una vez, dames- dijo Rebon mientras les tiraba un cubo de agua helada encima.

Las chicas comenzaron a despertar y toda la paz que había antes. . . se terminó.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, chibi del demonio?!- grito Hikari, despertando a Kaori

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué estamos mojadas Hikari?- pregunto Kaori mientras se secaba el pelo celeste con alguna toalla que había sacado de no se dónde.

-Porque este. . .¡este chibi demoniaco no tiro agua para despertarnos!-

-¿Enserio? pues a Nagi no le funciono mucho que digamos- dijo Kaori mientras veía a Nagi que murmuraba _"5 minutos más mamá"~ _mientras le quitaba la toalla a Kaori y se cobijaba con ella.

-Creo que iré por mas agua- dijo Rebon mientras se daba media vuelta, estaba a punto de irse cuando Hikari lo tomo del cuello del traje para después levantarlo sobre su cabeza y verlo con cara de "te matare".

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado antes de explicarme por qué estábamos en el piso, enano narcisista- exigió saber Hikari mientras lo agitaba de un lado a otro, cosa que no fue buena idea.

-_"chibi del demonio, chibi demoniaco, enano narcisista" _que es esto, los mil y un apodos para Rebon- pregunto Nagi mientras comía un helado, apareciendo de la nada al lado de Kaori

-¡¿De donde carajos saliste tu?!- grito Kaori daba un salto por el miedo

-Ustedes hacen demasiado ruido, que rico helado. . . me pregunto de donde lo saque- susurro mientras subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Siguieron mirando la escena que ocurría frente a ellos, algo malo iba a pasar, sin embargo continuaron comiendo helado.

Rebon solo oculto su mirada y de manera rápida y sencilla se soltó de las manos de Hikari para después saltar a su cabeza haciendo que se tambaleara y terminara cayendo, pero no cayó el suelo cayo sobre. . .

-¡Fíjate donde caes mujer estúpida!- grito Hayato mientras la empujaba haciendo que callera al suelo de sentón

-¡A quien le dices mujer estúpida, maldito neandertal¡- contesto Hikari mientras sacaba su famoso bate de metal rompe cráneos

-Oh oh, esto es peligroso- dijeron Nagi y Kaori mientras comenzaban a colocarse paracaídas, goggles y cascos, y comenzaban a repartirlos a todos, esa seria su buena acción del año.

-Quieres pelea niña friki- reto Hayato mientras saca un par de bombas, (es que ya nadie recuerda que están en un avión)

Y así comenzó una pela mas feroz que la de Tsuna vs Byakuran y es que a Hikari nunca pero NUNCA le debes decir friki, la pelea duro solo un par de minutos ya que en algún momento de la pelea Nagisa le había aventado un paracaídas a Hikari por lo que no logro apagar una bomba de Hayato.

_1 minuto antes de que la bomba explote. . ._

Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo a la bomba que estaba en una esquina del avión y después RUN BITCH RUN, todo el mundo se amonto en la puerta del avión sin embargo nadie se atrevía a saltar.

-Tsuna aviéntate primero- dijo Kaori

-¡¿Y-Yo por qué?!-

-Por que eso hace un buen jefe de familia. . . así que ¡a volar Tsuna!- grito Hikari mientras le daba un patada tirándolo del avión, con paracaídas claro.

-¡JUUDAIME!- grito Gokudera mientras se ponía el paracaídas a toda prisa y saltaba del avión

-Ya van dos, ¿quién más sigue?- dijo Hikari como anunciadora de comerciales- ¿Nadie?. . .ok las mujeres primero- y eso fue lo último que dijo Hikari antes de lanzarse del avión junto a Nagi y Kaori, nunca mas las volvimos a ver. . . nah no es cierto.

_0 segundos, el avión exploto, gracias a Dios ya todos habían saltado y Hibari no iba en el techo._

Y así es como comenzó su larga caída de media hora

-Oe, no creen que esta caída ya tardo mucho- dijo Yamamoto como si nada

-Tiene razón- dijo Nagi- despiérteme cuando lleguemos al suelo- después de eso se durmió el resto de la caída

-Niña floja. . . por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto parece escena reciclada de ICarly- dijo Kaori

-Exacto, solo espero que caigamos en Italia y no en algún desierto a mitad de la nada- añadió Hikari asustándolos a todos.

Y así siguieron cayendo y cayendo. . .

¿Pero que ocurrió después?

Se los diré el siguiente capitulo¡. . .

* * *

**De verdad quiero pedir una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tarde, pero la inspiracion no llegaba, incluso creo que este capitulo es un asco u_u pero ya queria continuarlo asi que aqui esta espero les haya gustado dejen un hermoso review me animan mucho intentare continuar el martes.**

**Por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta de dos terribles errores que cometi en el fic, pero ya lo arregle**

**1°: Le cambien el nombre a Diana, en el capitulo 3 se llamaba Nagisa y en e Yukai, solo quiero aclarar que se llama Nagisa**

**2°: el cabello de Kaori es Celeste y el de Hikari morado pero al principio del fic me equivoque y le puse a ambas con el cabello morado**

**Lamento no contestar reviews u.u pero aun asi lo agradesco con todo mi corazon**

**Les mano besos recien salidos del horno, Matta-ne :)****.**


	7. Cuando te vuelves Fangirl

**KHR no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia y las Oc's :)**

**3 Raras Vs La Mafia**

**Capítulo 7.-Cuando te vuelves fangirl**

**Pregunta:¿Quieren especial de Navidad?**

* * *

Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo eso es lo único que hacían

A excepción de Nagisa que estaba dormida

(Me salió verso sin mucho esfuerzo :D )

Y Kaori que estaba cantando el opening de Dragón Ball Z

-!Como si un volcán hiciera erupción, derretirá un gran glaciar y podrás ver de cercas un gran dragón¡-.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Grito Gokudera

-Déjame pensarlo. . .¡No! además si no te sabes el opening de DBZ no tuviste infancia, ahora si ¡Canta conmigo Hikari !-.

-¡Claro!, a la 1 a las 2 a las 3-dijo Hikari

-¡CHALA HEDH CHALA!-.

Y siguieron cantando hasta que. . .CHAN CHAN CHAN!.

La súper zapatilla kamikaze (propiedad de HolasoyGerman) cayó del cielo. . .Nah~ solo era el zapato de Nagisa que callo en la cabeza de Kaori haciendo que al fin se callara.

-¡Al fin! Es que acaso no les duele la garganta de tanto gritar-.

-No realmente. . . ahora ¿en qué me quede?- murmuro Kaori

Estaba a punto de cantar de nuevo cuando lo imposible ocurrió, por fin veían el suelo y ¿un castillo?¿Mansión?, No importa, el caso es que gracias a la mala economía Vongola el paracaídas de Nagisa, Kaori y Hikari se rompió y entonces. . .

-¡Agárrense de donde puedan si no quieren morir antes de conocer a Varia- Grito-Ordeno Kaori

Y los pobre desafortunados que tendrían que cargar con ellas fueron: Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna.

Nagisa se agarró de los pies de Yamamoto, Kaori se abrazó a Tsuna y Hikari (de alguna forma) se subió a los hombros de Gokudera.

El viento y el peso extra los izo desviarse a 3 sitios diferentes, hay que irse despidiendo de la Mansión-Castillo.

* * *

**Kaori**

-Suéltame Kaori, me estas asfixiando- dijo Tsuna con la cara azul mientras movía a Kaori que se encontraba ¿llorando?.

-¡BUAA, No quiero morir sin conocer a Fran!-grito Kaori mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Tsuna

-Y-yo. . .¡yo tampoco quiero morir!-Dijo Tsuna mientras comenzaba a llorar

-¡BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA!-.

Y si Kaori la "Gran líder del Trio de Idiotas Otakus Fujoshis Futuras Mangakas"*y Tsuna el "Oh gran Decimo Vongola" estaban llorando.

Siguieron llorando hasta que ¡PUMM! Contra el techo de la mansión-castillo.

-¡E-Estamos vivos!- grito Tsuna mientras abrazaba a Kaori

-¡Si!, creía que moriría sin ver el ova de Diabolik Lovers-. Dijo Kaori con alegría pero. . .¡CRASHH! el techo se estaba rompiendo.

-Esto va a doler- dijo Kaori con el rostro blanco

-Si, va a doler-.

Primero cayo Tsuna sobre el suelo lleno de escombros, para que después el lugar donde se encontraba Kaori comenzara a romperse asiendo que al final terminara cayendo pero, sin embargo, ella no cayo en el suelo cayo sobre ¿una cama? (Suerte) ara después rebotar y caer al suelo.

-Ugh~ ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras pateaba el cuerpo inerte de Tsuna.-¿Dónde estoy?- susurro mientras veía el cuarto de pies a cabeza.

Se encontraba en una habitación color aguamarina opaco, con el suelo color marfil lleno de escombros y unas ventanas cubiertas con cortinas verde esmeralda, uno que otro mueble de madera oscura y. . . un gran hoyo en el techo, pero, lo mas importante era la cama. . .¿por qué la cama? Pues porque sobre ella se encontraba, leyendo una revista, un chico peli-verde con rostro de póker-face y un ridículamente grande sombrero de rana.

-Yoo~-. "exclamo" Fran a modo de saludo, mientras hacia el signo de amor y paz con las manos.

-. . .-

-. . .-

-¡KYYAAAA!- y al fin grito- Yo. . umm. . .etto. . .¡Te amo!- lo abrazo apenas un poco y salió corriendo como toda una fangirl.

Y Fran. . . el solo siguió leyendo su revista ignorando a la tipa rara que lo acababa de abrazar y el gran hoyo del techo. . .Ah y no olvidemos a un Tsuna desmayado en el suelo.

.Corrió por un largo pasillo con ventanales a los lados sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella venia Hikari, la tomo de los hombros por sorpresa, la giro rápidamente para usarla de escudo y siguió corriendo, ya que "alguien" le estaba lanzando cuchillos y no era Nagisa ¿Adivinen quién?.

Por suerte ningún cuchillo la toco (es una de las protagonistas no le puede pasar nada a la niña) y ese "alguien" la paso de largo.

Dio la vuelta de nuevo pero por lo mareada no logro notar que cierta persona de cabello plateado corría como si el mismísimo demonio lo persiguiese o en su caso una tipa rara de cabello blanco.

No se estrellaron, sin embargo paso rozando a su lado haciendo que girase y girase tan rápido que junto con la confusión y los cuchillos tirados por el suelo la hicieron caer. . . si, caer, pero no al suelo; sino por un ventanal que se encontraba abierto en ese momento directo a un pequeño lago (les dije no le puede ocurrir nada)

* * *

**+En el lago+**

Se encontraba Kaori aun en el lago nadando como si no hubiera caído de un tercer piso hace tan solo unos segundos, cuando algo ocurrió, de la pequeña bolsa que tenia en el chaleco del uniforme de la secundaria de Nanimori cayeron unos dulces, estaba a punto de ir por ellos cuando alguien mas cayo de una de las ventanas y esa era nada mas y nada menos que Hikari.

-Hola Hikari- saludo Kaori una vez que Hikari se hubo incorporado- ¿qué ocurrió haya arriba?-pregunto

-Nada interesante, y ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-

-Nada, ahí pasándola, ahora si me lo permites. . .¡voy por mis dulces!- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse nadando al fondo del lago por sus dulces.

-No pues. . . ¿okey?-

* * *

**Hola personitas de fanfiction he regresado con un nuevo capitulo, al parecer al fin han conocido a los Varia y ahora a ellos también les eran la vida imposible**

**Pero bueno quiero agradecer por sus reviews, déjenme uno no muerdo y me gusta saber si les gusta la historia.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Matta-ne**


	8. Sadica Prinsecita Oxigenada

**KHR no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia y las Oc's :)**

**3 Raras Vs La Mafia**

**Cap 8.- Sadica princecita oxigenada.**

**Para Chespirito. . . atrasado.**

**¡POR FAVOR RESPONDAN!: ¿Hay algo mas que les gustaria que agregara al fic o creen que asi este bien? si responden les doy. . . ¡una galleta psicologica! :D**

* * *

**Hikari**

Italia, 1939, el comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial. . . ¿No?¿Me equivoque de historia?. . .

Pero no importa, ya que una nueva pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, mejor que la pelea por los anillos vongola, mas genial que Tsuna en modo ultima voluntad, mas extraordinario que el capitulo donde el chavo y el chapulin colorado se encontraron (mentira nada le gana a eso).

Y todo comenzo cuando el paracaidas de Hikari se rompio y en vez de acercarse a uno de los Simon, Vongola, incluso con Kyoko y Haru , se fue y se subio a los hombros de Gokudera ¿Como? ni idea, es como querer saber que tiene la bolsa del doctor chapatin.

-¡Bájate de encima niña friki!-

-Que parte de que no me digas "friki". . . ¡NO ENTIENDES!- Entonces el super bate de fierro rompe cráneos de Hikari, no, no era eso, era. . .

-¿Por qué demonios, tengo el chipote chillón?- Se pregunto- Nah, no importa-

-!Pero que vas a hacer niña¡

Y comenzó a golpearlo y a golpearlo y el no dejaba de gritar como todo el neandertal que era y. . . que larga caída.

Y asi siguieron hasta que un dia. . . ¿Una ventana? Si, una ventana, y ¿qué tiene que ver la ventana? pues que se estrellaron contra ella, pero tan fuerte que quedaron en K.O como cuando juegas videojuegos.

**15 MINUTOS DE DESMAYO DESPUES. . .**

-Hmm, ¿Qué paso?¿Dónde estoy?¿Y Gokudera?- pregunto Hikari a la nada mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos- ¡Respondeme!, demonios~- No le respondieron.

Desvio la mirada por todo el lugar intentando encontrar a Gokudera, era un cuarto grande en color bermellón, con un piso negro pulido y muebles de maderas finas en tonos oscuros, una pequeña mesa de noche con un jarrón con flores marchitas y una cama demasiado grande para una sola persona, y solo una ventana, ya rota, todo era excéntrico.

Comenzó a sentarse sobre el lugar donde había caído, y no, no era el suelo era una persona.

Habia caido sobre. . . ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!. . . "La sádica princesita oxigenada" como yo le digo de cariño, que se encontraba dormido (o desmayado) a la espera de el beso de su príncipe azul y su final feliz~, pero en esta historia no hay ni principies ni finales felices y se tendría que conformas con Hikari y su extraña manera de despertar.

Aun sin quitarsele de encima, (el era cómodo) tomo el jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y le vació el agua en la cara, o en el cabello mas bien ya que nunca le vemos el rostro, sin embargo el seguía sin despertar, así que Hikari hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría, le estrello el jarrón en la cabeza.

-Este tipo tiene el sueño mas pesado que el elefante rosa de mi vecino- susurro para si misma, estaba apunto de levantarse cuando noto algo impresionante, al vaciarle el agua sobre el rostro, su cabello se había corrido levemente a un lado, solo un poco mas y seria capaz de verle el rostro, seria capaz de ver algo que nadie jamas había hecho, sentía como si estuviera desactivando una bomba, solo un poco y lo lograría, pero. . . una mano la sujeto de la muñeca.

-Shishishi, así que. . . la plebeya quiere jugar~- dijo Bel mientras se incorporaba en la cama aun sin soltarla, haciendo que Hikari terminara sentada sobre sus piernas y el quedara demasiado cercas de su rostro

-N-no, gracias, n-no quiero jugar. . . asi que. . .¡Adiós!- eso fue lo ultimo que grito antes de salir corriendo, para después comenzar a ser perseguida por Bel

Corria por los pasillos esquivando cuchillos y usando lo que encontrara como escudo, desde una mesa hasta a Kaori que iba corriendo tambien. Corrió de derecha a izquierda de arriba a abajo, algo parecido a cuando juegas PACC-MAN

Y asi siguieron hasta que entro a un cuarto cerrado de color crema con grandes ventanas y con muchos muebles y alacenas blancas, un refri y una estufa, pero sobre todo muchos. . .MUCHOS cuchillos. . . era una cocina.

-Lo que me faltaba, mas cuchillos- dijo con fastidio mientras volteaba hacia la puerta blanca, sabia que la encontraria y le clavaria sus cuchillos pero antes pelearia porque esto es. . . esto es. . . ¡ESPARTA!, ok no, pero si pelearía,si Tsuna logro volverse mafioso, ella podría vencer a Bel después de todo el solo era un príncipe sádico que podría clavarle un montón de cuchillos sin ningún remordimiento y , aparte, uno de los miembros mas fuertes de Varia, el era el por excelencia el guardián de la tormenta Varia, pero no importaba porque ella era. . . una joven de 15 años amante del K-POP.

-Estoy frita- se dijo a si misma con lagrimas exageradas y la cara azul

-Shishishi, si, si lo estas- había estado tan ensimada en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado que el había entrado, definitivamente, en paz descanse Hikari

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, como si estuvieras en la matrix, el le lanzo un par de cuchillos y ella, no , no hizo la matrix, sin embargo logro sacar su chipote chillón y golpear los cuchillos como si estuviese jugando béisbol, esta ya se cree Yamamoto, lo que ocurrió fue impresionante, el primer cuchillo le paso rozando la mejilla y el segundo le derribo la corona.

-¡MIERDA!- grito, Bel ya no tenia su muy, a mi pesar, sexi y psicopata sonrisa, definitivamente ya estaba mas que muerta estaba. . .¿super-muerta?¿Ultra-mega-murta?No se, el punto es que hizo lo mas sensato. . . salto por la ventana.

Y despues de eso ustedes ya saben que paso ¿verdad?. . . Shishishi.

* * *

**Agradezco**** sus review's y espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas (atrasadas)**

**Y que les parecio ¿Bel me quedo Oo'c o no? **

**Al fin termine, me tarde bastante, perdonen la demora, sin embargo no sabia que hacer, no se como se comporta Bel, el tipo es raro aun asi. . .**

**Espero que les aya gustado, aunque este demasiado corto, el siguiente también sera algo corto pero después ya se volverán mas largos :)**

**3 review's y actualizo**

**Les mando besos, Chao**

**P.D:Por favor respondan las pregunatas de arriba :) Pliss**


	9. Episodio especial: ¡Amore, amore amore!

**Feliz San Valentin atrasado**

**Capitulo especial:**

**¡Amore, amore, amore!**

**P.D: ESTE CAPITULO JAMAS PASO, SOLO ES UN ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN, LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA DESPUÉS DE ESTO CAP'S**

* * *

La oscura habitación tan solo era iluminada por una lampara colgante que apenas y podía cumplir su trabajo, en el lugar tan solo había 3 chicas vestidas de traje al mejor estilo:

_"Bitch please, We are of the mafia", _en Español para los que no entienden: "Por favor perra, somos de la mafia"

Ven aprenden mas conmigo que en el colegio, pero ese no es el punto, la 3 chicas estaba serias hablando sobre algo, aunque claro estaban tan serias como pueden serlo 3 idiotas otakus cuya única preocupación es no tener preocupaciones.

-Bueno, después de haberles explicado el plan como 30 veces ya no hay mas dudas así que comenzaremos el plan "Día 14", ¿Entendido?- Pregunto Nagisa , la mas "alta" de cabello blanco y ojos bicolor

-No, no me gusta el nombre, que tal si lo llamamos "Misión: Hacer que los 3 imbéciles varia se encelen y admitan que nos aman", genial ¿verdad?- Propuso Kaori quien era la mas bajita de cabello celeste y ojos carmesí, la líder del trió de idiotas otakus... ustedes se saben lo demás para abreviar.

-C-claro que no se llamara así- replico Hikari con una mueca de molestia, pero había algo raro en ella, se había "arreglado" su cabello morado y sus ojos blancos se veían diferentes, definitivamente quería que Bel le dijera esas palabras pero no lo admitiría jamas- Se llamara "Cena al estilo Vongola" y punto.

Hikari y Kaori discutieron un tiempo mas hasta que Nagisa las callo

-Esta bien, se llamara:

"Día 14: Misión: Hacer que los 3 imbéciles varia se encelen y admitan que nos aman mientas tenemos una cena al estilo Vongola", ese sera el nombre y punto final, recuerden ser discretas fue lo ultimo que dijo Nagisa antes de abandonar la habitación y comenzar el plan.

* * *

**FASE 1: CONSEGUIR HERVIVOROS, DIGO VICTIMAS ¬3¬**

Ahí se encontraban las 3 chicas detrás de un arbusto observando a sus victimas que se encontraban tomando el té sin saber todo lo que tendrían que vivir hoy.

-Ok, esta es una misión de vida o muerte por lo que le robe un par de Woki Toki's a Giannini para que estemos informadas- dijo Nagi mientras los repartía entre las 3

-No crees que esto es demasiado- susurro Hikari para no llamar la atención de esos 3, aun que, bueno un arbusto en medio de la cocina ya llama la suficiente atención por si solo.

-Claro que no, en estas cosas jamas se puede ser demasiado exagerado- respondió Nagi

-Pero llegar al punto del cloroformo y las cuerdas...- dijo mientras miraba a Kaori

-¡Kaori!, te dije que no usarías eso-

-Pero tu siempre dice: Con cloroformo y cuerdas se resuelven los problemas-

-Si, pero los necesitamos consientes- dijo mientras le quitaba las cosas y las guardaba sin que se dieran cuenta, después de todo no sabes cuando podrían serte útil

-Y bueno ya que estamos en todo eso de los espías, ¿qué tal si usamos nombres clave para dar mas ambiente? Yo me llamare LadyFundashi-sama- propuso Kaori

-En ese caso yo seré LadyShonen-san- dijo Nagisa

-Y tu seras LadyLemon-sempai- dijeron Kaori y Nagisa al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban a Hikari

-¡Ya les dije que no me llamen así!, quiero otro nombre-

-Lo lamento, pero la misión tiene que continuar- la callo Nagisa

Y así es como comenzaron la fase 1: Convencer a Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto de ir a una cena con ellas

* * *

*Con Tsuna fue relativamente sencillo

Tsuna comenzaba a preocuparse, un extraño arbusto había estado siguiéndolo desde que salio de la cocina y creía ya saber quien era.

-Ah, Kaori sal ya de ahí- suspiro Tsuna algo cansado

-Hum~ ¿Como supiste que era yo?- pregunto Kaori mientras salia del arbusto con un par de hojas enredadas en el cabello.

-Eres la única de las 3 que deja un camino de envolturas de dulces a su alrededor-

-Oh tienes razón- dijo mientras veía el largo camino de envolturas que se alargaba por todo el pasillo- eres muy perspicaz Tsu-kun- definitivamente había algo mal pensó Tsuna, ese tono de voz y ese apodo no era normal.

-Sin embargo ese no es el punto Tsu-kun~, tengo una petición-

_-"Lo sabia, esa voz no podía ser normal"- _pensó Tsuna con miedo, quien sabe que podría pedir la mas rara de las 3, un simio volador quizás.

Nee~ Tsu-kun... ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- pregunto rápido y sin pena

-¿Q-qué?¿Q-quieres que vaya a cenar contigo?- pregunto Tsuna noqueado por la propuestas

-Si, lo que ocurre es que gane dos boletos para un restaurante y creí que seria bueno invitarte... aunque si no quieres- dijo todo con una falsa inocencia, un extraño tono medio triste y ojitos de borrego

Y fue entonces cuando Tsuna no pudo decir que no, ademas sabia que si decía que no el cloroformo seria la segunda opcion, ademas no tenia que hacer nada hoy, el 14 de Febrero.

-E-esta bien, me avisas cuando sea la hora- después de eso ambos se marcharon.

-LadyFujioshi-sama a cumplido su misión- comunico por el Woki Toki mientras sacaba unos lentes oscuros de no se donde y esperaba que las demás terminaran.

* * *

*Con Yamoto fue tan rápido que no necesito mas de 19 reglones para explicarlo

Nagisa esperaba feliz de la vida a que Yamamoto terminara su entrenamiento, después de todo el tipo se veía bien en su modo yandere.

-Hola, Nagisa ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto una vez terminado su entrenamiento

-Nada realmente, solo me gustaría pedirte un favor, un favor interesante- dijo Nagisa esperando a que preguntara sobre ese "interesante" favor

-¿Un favor interesante? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!- dijo emocionado como un niño pequeño

Nagisa se acerco y le contó todo el plan, después de todo quería que supiera que si aceptaba podría tener una deuda por un restaurante destruido y un tiburón espadachín detrás de el todo el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudas Yamamoto-san?- pregunto

-Claro, cuenta conmigo Nagi-

Después de eso Nagisa le anoto la dirección del restaurante en un papel y se dio media vuelta para seguir con el plan, ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando la voz de Yamamoto la hizo voltear

-¡Por cierto, Feliz día de San Valentin!- le grito desde lejos mientras le aventaba una de esas típicas paletas que se daban ese día.

-¡Gracias, y feliz día Takeshi-san!- le respondió Nagisa mientras se despedía con la mano en la que sostenía la paleta y comenzaba a subir a la primera planta.

-LadyShonen termino la primera fase de nuestro plan con un nombre ridículamente largo- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para continuar el plan.

* * *

*Con Gokudera necesitamos el plan C

Hikari se allaba en su cuarto sentada en su cama con una gran maleta de color negro al lado, sostenía el Woki Toki con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda golpeaba la cama impaciente, estaba molesta, furiosa, había intentado convencer a Gokudera de acompañarla aun que claro eso no funciono, había intentado utilizar el plan B , golpearlo con su bate de metal rompe cráneos. pero el muy maldito había estado entrenando su sistema C.A.I, incluso si hubiera rodeado su bat con llamas de ultima voluntad... hum~ esto era humillante.

-¡Estas idiotas! porqué no llegan, se hace tarde- murmuro mientras se levantaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlas para que le dieran su encargo.

Ese encargo era nada mas que los materiales necesarios para el Plan C: Plan Cloroformo, es un buen nombre, Gokudera no había aceptado por las buenas ni por las malas pero bueno no era necesario que aceptara, había otros métodos y vería como lo despertaría a la hora necesaria.

-Pssss, LadyLemon-sempai- susurraron Nagi y Kao que habían entrado al cuarto sin ser notadas.

-Al fin llegan, ¿traen lo que les pedí?- dijo Hikari como toda una mafiosa.

-Claro que si, te traemos los pañuelos mas suaves, las cuerdas mas resistentes y el cloroformo mas potente- dijo Nagisa mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas en la maleta negra de hace rato.

-Genial, ese neandertal ira a la cena quiera o no-

-Si si, pero no te acabes todas las cosas, mi proveedor ya no me quiere vender mas, dice que es preocupante lo que hace una niña de 15 años con cloroformo- se quejo Nagi- Hay que irnos LadyFundashi-sama, tenemos que seguir con el plan-

-¡Si!, no te preocupes LadyLemon-sempai nosotras nos encargaremos de la fase 2 mientras tu drogas a Hayato y lo arreglas, después de todo estará inconsciente y definitivamente no quieres que vaya a la cena en fachas- dijo Kaori mientras cruzaba la puerta junto a Nagisa

-¡E-espera, que carajos quieres decir con que lo tendré que arreglar!- grito Hikari

-¡Suerte LadyLemon-sempai!- y al final cerraron la puerta dejando a una muy confundida Hikari.

Se acercaba lenta y sigilosamente por detrás de Gokudera, ya tenia todo listo, el pañuelo con cloroformo en una mano y las cuerdas en la otra y ademas ya tenia la ropa reparada en la habitación, pero no crean que era una pervertida de primera, que escriba puro lemon no significa que lo sea, en la habitación se encontraba Bianchi que la ayudaría en su plan.

Se acerco lo suficiente y sin que el se diera cuenta le coloco el pañuelo en la cara, tras un forcejeo y uno que otro golpea el callo dormido, si que era potente el cloroformo.

-LadyShojou, no Lemon entiendan idiotas, a terminado la misión, ya podemos comenzar la segunda fase- Hikari guardo el Woki Toki y comenzó a arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Gokudera, porque después de todo:

_"Si no tienes nada que hacer, secuestra gente"_

* * *

**Al fin les traje su especial atrasado, vaya que me tarde, este especial durara otros cap's mas no se cuantos y después de eso la historia seguirá con la parte de Nagisa, no me tardare tanto ya que no quiero que se me termine febrero jajajaja**

**P.D: Den su hermoso y sensual review que me animan tanto ^^**

**P.D: Ojala hallan tenido un feliz SV **

**P.D: Queria recordarles como eran las chicas, por si acaso**

**P.D: ESTE CAPITULO JAMAS PASO, SOLO ES UN ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTIN, LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA DESPUÉS DE ESTO CAP'S**

**¡BYE, BYE!**


End file.
